Year Books
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Obstacle Course Competition Round 1 on HPFC. Fred finds some year books in the library and shares them with Albus and Scorpius.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - Written for the Obstacle Course Competition Round 1 on HPFC. Fred finds some year books in the library and shares them with Albus and Scorpius. Prompts used, Pairing : Sirius/Marlene, Character : Fredii, Scene : Hogwarts, Era : Next Gen, Object : Potions Book, Genre : Friendship.**

Fred skidded around the corner, almost knocking two other students over in his haste to find his cousin.

"Al, Al, you have got to see this!" He shouted when he spotted Albus, running across the hall to meet him. He pulled him quickly to his feet, dragging him through the Great Hall. Scorpius followed, looking slightly bemused as he watched Fred pulling his best friend along like a rag doll. He wasn't sure where they were heading as they headed up another set of stairs to the seventh floor.

Fred almost run across the stretch of wall that concealed the room of requirement, thinking furiously.

The two first years gasped as the door appeared, Fred hastily pushing them through. They found a cosy room, three chairs set together with a coffee table before them. A fire was crackling merrily and the kids felt the warmth pull them in. They took seats, Albus raising an eyebrow at Fred as he did so.

"So what's so important that I couldn't finish my dinner?" he asked his cousin, who was paying him no attention. He was pulling books out of his bag, laying them on the table as he did so. Albus leant over to pick one up, but his hand was slapped away. Fred took the seat in the middle and pulled one of the books in front of him.

"I was looking in the library for the potions book teddy told me I would need for this term, and I found these instead. I knew James wouldn't be that interested, but this is right up your street." He opened the book, showing them the front page. Albus smiled at his cousin.

"Year books? You have out parent's, don't you?"

"Yup. And... I have one to send to Teddy. I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can." As he pointed to the year on the book he had pulled towards them, Albus understood straight away. It was his Grandparents yearbook, and that meant it was also Teddy's dad's.

"Cool, come on then, let's have a look at them," Albus said eagerly, looking forward to seeing what the book said about his grandparents.

The three boys scoured through the first book, finally finding what they were looking for.

"James Potter, most likely to be an Auror! Thats awesome," Albus chattered excitedly. He knew James wanted to be an Auror, so he couldn't wait to tell him about this.

"Hey, who is that? With Sirius?" Fred asked, leaning over the picture. He read the caption out loud, raising his eye brows at Albus as he did so.

"Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Most Likely to get married!"

"Dad never mentioned anyone called Marlene when he told us about uncle Sirius," Albus said, frowning in confusion. "Maybe she died, like Grandpa and Grandma Potter."

"I think she did," Scorpius muttered, looking down into his lap. "Whenever dad takes me to Diagon Alley, he takes me to the monument, and I think I've seen that name on there near your Grandparents, Al."

"Scorp, It's not your fault what your family did. Beside's your dad making up for it now, isn't he," Albus replied, smiling slightly at Scorpius.

Fred turned their attention back to the book. "Remus Lupin, Most Likely to make a Difference."

"What does that mean?" Al asked quietly.

"Maybe they thought he would be able to help the werewolves or something. He made a difference anyway, they all did, they gave their lives to save ours," Fred replied, just as quietly.

"Yeah, I know. Hey look, Lily Evans, Most likely to become Minister For Magic. That is awesome! We have to tell our Lil's," Albus laughed.

Scorpius flicked the page over. "Hey Al, look. Severus Snape, Most likely to become a Potions Master. Isn't that who you are named for?"

"Yeah, my dad says he was the bravest man he ever knew," Albus said, puffing his chest slightly with pride.

"Here, look at this one, it has your parent's in," Fred said, pulling a second book across the table. He knew they were running out of time before curfew. He opened the book, skimming the pages until they came across Draco Malfoy.

"Most likely to succeed," Albus murmured, smiling at Scorpius. "That's pretty cool Scorp, and true," he added. Draco Malfoy now run various charity's, holding auctions, appeals, and the like. He truly had done everything he could to turn his life around and make up for his misdeeds in his youth.

"Here's Uncle Harry," Fred said, turning the page.

"Harry James Potter, most likely to save the world. Surely that was put in there as a joke?" Albus asked, indignant on his father's behalf. He knew his dad didn't like being treated differently because of what happened in the war.

"They probably did, or at least asked him before they did it. Here's uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Hey, they got the same as Uncle Sirius. Most likely to be married. Well, that's true."

Albus nodded. He had never seen anyone argue like his uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but at times, they could be even more sickly than his mum and dad!

Before Fred could show them the last book, the warning bell sounded, signalling ten minutes to curfew.

"I guess I'll have to show you this one tomorrow," he muttered forlornly.

"Nah, show us now. Even if they catch us, it's not going to be too far past curfew is it?" Albus said with a grin. Fred grabbed the last book, flicking through quickly to the pages he wanted to show them.

"Look, Angelina Johnson, Most likely to play Quidditch. They got that right, Mum played for the harpies for a while after the war," Fred told Scorpius who looked impressed.

"George and Fred Weasley, Most Likely to Cause Trouble."

The three of them cracked up. George, with the occasional help from Ron and Ginny, had told the kids lots of stories of him and his twins pranks at Hogwarts. Albus in turn had told Scorpius about them.

"They got that right then. How much are you betting that James ends up with that title in his year book?" Albus said as he stopped laughing. The boys quickly put the books back in Fred's bag.

"Don't forget to see Professor McGonagall about sending that book home to Ted for a little while," Albus told Fred as they exited the room of requirement.

Now was the hard part. Getting back to the common rooms without being caught. But hey, what were friends for.


End file.
